


We’re a Team (Until the End)

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Couple Teams, Inspired by Real GOT7, M/M, Pool, This is the couple version we all deserve, Youngjae is happy to judge, chicken fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Day 6: Water FightWhile hanging out at the pool one day, Youngjae happily suggested that the couples all chicken fight (which leaves him out to judge since he’s the only single person in their friend group). The three couples go at each other in semi-Real GOT7 style (which means that there are practice runs that no one knows is a practice run and lots of cute couple moments)





	We’re a Team (Until the End)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt water fight made me automatically think of the Real GOT7 episode, so here we are with a shipper version of what happened. This is the version we deserve!

Mark climbed on top of Jaebum since the American was small and slight with more power in his legs than his upper body. Luckily Jaebum had enough upper body strength to carry Mark on his shoulders long enough to wait for BamBam to be secure on Yugyeom’s shoulders and Jinyoung on Jackson’s shoulders. 

 

They were spending a day at the pool together when Youngjae had proposed a three-way couples chicken fight. Jaebum had a suspicion that he only suggested it since he knew he wouldn’t have to participate. He was watching from the side of the pool, a gleeful smile on his face as he got ready to referee the match. 

 

“You ready?” Mark asked Jaebum as he grabbed on to the side of his face to keep from falling off. “Sorry in advance if I hurt you.”

 

He felt more than heard Jaebum’s laugh. “Thank you. Just remember you’ll be the one patching me up when this is over.”

 

“Alright everyone!” Youngjae shouted loudly to get everyone’s attention. “Ready, set, go!”

 

Mark felt Jaebum start to move forward in the water towards the other couples. “Wait, stop.”

 

“Why? The match has already started,” Jaebum pointed out as he watched Jinyoung and BamBam go at it. 

 

“We should wait until one of them throws the other off. We’ll have a better chance that way.”

 

Jaebum seemed to agree as he backed away slightly. They watched, successfully not drawing attention to themselves, as they watched BamBam and Jinyoung push and pull at each other, grabbing at hair and skin. In one triumphant push, Jinyoung knocked BamBam off of Jinyoung’s shoulders. 

 

“Forward Jackson!” Jinyoung called as he pointed in Jaebum and Mark’s direction. “We’re gonna win this!” 

 

Mark reached forward and grabbed Jinyoung’s hand before he could reach Jaebum. The two began their fight to see who would fall off first. The two were pretty evenly matched and were both not above playing dirty. 

 

“Come on Mark!”

 

“You’ve got this Jinyoung!” 

 

Both of their boyfriends cheered them on since that was all they could really do besides the physical support. 

 

Mark jabbed Jinyoung’s side which caused him to flinch back off Jackson’s shoulders and fall in the water. 

 

“WHEW!” Mark screamed as he dropped down in front of Jaebum and pulled him into a kiss. “We did it! We won!”

 

“Good job guys!” Youngjae congratulated. “But that was just a practice.  _ Now  _ it’s the real deal.”

 

The referee seemed to wither under the intense gaze of six pairs of eyes as they all complained about how he didn’t tell them that. Mark and Jaebum complained the most since they won, but the other two seemed happy to have another chance. 

 

“Ready.” They all quickly climbed back to their positions and got ready. Youngjae knew it would stop their complaining. “Set. GO!”

 

Jackson and Yugyeom stepped towards each other, but Jaebum stayed still. 

 

“What are you doing? The match started!”

 

“What?” Jaebum looked up at Mark, the confusion evident on his face. “But you told me to stay back last time and we won.”

 

“That won’t work this time. They know that was our strategy last time and will come for us.”

 

Jaebum sighed. “You’re right.” He stepped forward towards the other four. Once the pair got close enough, all heads turned towards them as they registered a threat. 

 

“GET THEM!” BamBam and Jinyoung both shouted. 

 

“You ready?” Mark asked Jaebum quietly so as to not be overheard. 

 

Jaebum nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Once the two were close enough, Mark started splashing them. While BamBam was rubbing his eyes, he pulled him off of Yugyeom. It was easy; Everyone knew he was the weak link in this game. There no hard feelings this time as the two climbed out of the pool. 

 

The two remaining couples couldn’t be bothered to watch them get out of the pool, too worried about what surprise attacks the others might pull while their attention was elsewhere. They began circling each other as they tried to spot any weaknesses they could exploit. 

 

“Come on Mark. For someone who has to defend their title, you’re not doing a very good job.” 

 

Mark felt his competitiveness rise and was about to launch himself at Jinyoung when he felt a cold hand on his thigh. He took a few deep breaths before smiling down at Jaebum to let him know he was okay. 

 

“You brat,” Jaebum grit out. “Why don’t you come over here?”

 

To their surprise, Jinyoung motioned for Jackson to go forward. Once they were close enough, they were scratching, shoving, and pulling at each other to get the other to fall over. Mark saw the look in Jinyoung’s eyes before he jabbed Mark’s side. The American would’ve fallen off if not for Jaebum’s tight grip on his legs. 

 

Jinyoung didn’t expect Mark to stay on and was too distracted to see his attack. 

 

“Jinyoung!” Jackson shouted in warning, but it was to late. Jinyoung was already in the water. 

 

“Dang it!” Jinyoung shouted. “Ugh, good game guys.”

 

Jaebum and Mark kissed in celebration for a second time before climbing out of the pool after the others. After drying off a bit, it was decided that they were all hungry and they should head inside for food. 

  
However, Youngjae put a stop to that real quick and made them properly congratulate each other before they could even  _ think  _ about heading inside for food. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to tell me any prompts you want to see! I’m on Twitter @spectreofstars if you want to scream at me there! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading ^^ I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
